1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a mattress protector and, more particularly, to a mattress protector for securely wrapping a mattress which features a distinct thickness.
2. Description of the Related Art
In general, a mattress is wrapped with a mattress protector (a bedspread or a bed blanket) because a smeared mattress is not cleaned easily and directly. To tightly wrap commercially available mattresses featuring different thicknesses (highness), a mattress protector should be manufactured for thicknesses of mattresses particularly. Against this background, a mattress protector is unavailable to all domestic mattresses with distinct specifications or models. In addition, a buyer who purchases a mattress protector needs to specify the thickness of a mattress; otherwise, a purchased mattress protector will not match realistic requirements.
FIG. 1 illustrates a conventional bedspread 10 which includes a cover layer 12 and a bed skirt 14 extending downward from a periphery of the cover layer 12. The bed skirt 14 is provided with elastic bands 16 sewed at four corners thereof, so that a mattress 18 can be tightly wrapped with the bed skirt 14 around the periphery of the mattress 18. However, the elastic bands 16 on the bedspread 10, which has been used for a period, are degraded and fail to tie up the mattress 18 and maintain flatness of a bed surface. Moreover, the thickness of the mattress 18 to be securely wrapped with the bedspread 10 should match the bedspread 10; otherwise, the mattress 18 is difficulty wrapped with the bedspread 10 or the bedspread 10 over the mattress 18 will be loose.